The Ultimate Sacrifice REVISED
by Manhattan SVU
Summary: COMPLETE! Greg has had enough of Las Vegas and the team at Las Vegas Crime Lab. He just wants to get away. SongficStory. References to suicide. THIS STORY WAS REVISED!


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. Just for your knowledge, I wouldn't be writing stories about it on the internet if I did.

A/N: I love Greg to pieces. He is my favorite character, but somehow I just think that this would fit Greg, so here it is. Mentions of suicide. This is the new version of The Ultimate Sacrifice.

The Ultimate Sacrifice (Revised)  
By: Manhattan Svu

Greg was now sitting in his living room holding the gun in his hands. He had just been given the gun because Grissom said he trusted him with it. Over the past couple of months, Greg's life had been has gotten very confusing and taken unexpected twists.

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

Greg was sitting alone in his apartment thinking about how he has ruined his life. He thought about how he ruined friendships, relationships, his career, his family, and everything else. He turned on his radio and quickly turned it all the way up, not even paying attention to the song. He screamed his heart out and was getting ready to do the ultimate sacrifice.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
No you don't no what it's like  
To be like me

Greg's Point of View

Everyone thinks they know the real Greg Sanders, but all they see is this fake person on the outside. I wish everyone knew what it was like to have to be me. Everyone goes around every damn day thinking about how bad they have it, well what about me?

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Nobody had any idea how far Greg Sanders was going to go that night, but they would all soon find out just how bad he had it. Greg grew up in a violent atmosphere, and knew it would come back to haunt him sooner or later. His father had killed his mother, beat him and his sister, done worse things to his sister, and now Greg was thinking about everything in a seconds' flash.

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of being so left out?  
Are you desprate to find something more  
Before your life is over?  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles  
And stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

Greg's Point of View

Why can't they stop thinking about themselves for a minute and take a look at me? They think I am some big goofball when I am sitting here about to blow my brains out. People are stupid and so am I. I thought they all cared about me, but I was stupid to believe them.

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
No you don't know what it's like  
To be like me

He had to get a few things off his chest first before he could go through with it. He dropped the gun onto the floor and picked up his cell phone. First, he dialed Sara's number and soon heard her voice:

"Hello." Sara answered.  
"Hey Sar, it's Greg. I just wanted you to know that I think you are the best person on the planet. Ever since the first day I saw you, I thought you were beautiful. You always made me laugh and you made me think about the future. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always think the same about you." Greg had eagerly said.  
"Greg... wow. What are you planning on doing?" Sara asked in a concerned tone.  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep  
Greg had hung up the phone.

Second, he called Nick and hoped he wouldn't have to waste any time. He dialed and then heard Nick's tired voice:

"Hello!" the Texan answered.  
"Hey Nicky, it's Greg. I just wanted to tell you that I always looked up to you and I always thought we were friends. I couldn't believe that I actually looked up to you at one point in time. I just wanted to say that day when you called me a "CSI Wannabe", that really tore me up inside. Not like you cared but still... I want you to know that no matter what, I will always think the same about you." Greg said angerly.  
"Greggo, I am so sorry." Nick said sounding worried.  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep  
He did it again.

Last of all, he called Grissom. He had to look his number up but then quickly dialed it and heard him say:

"Grissom." he answered.  
"Hey Gris, it's Greg. I just wanted to tell you that I really appreciate everything you have done for me. And that chocolate covered grasshoppers aren't the worst thing in the world. I know that I worked my ass off to become a CSI, but I knew you thought I couldn't do it. I am a failure and I know it. I want you to know that no matter what, I will always think the same abotu you." Greg said hoping he wouldn't get caught.  
"Greg, I am speechless. What are you doing now Greg? Don't do anything. I will be right there." Grissom said.  
Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep

Greg's POV

Great! Now Grissom is coming, and he will probably bring everyone else too. Should I let them discover my body or should I torture them and make them watch me do it? he thought.

**A/N: TO BE CONTINUED IN A STORY, NOT A SONGFIC. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING. MAKE SURE TO READ THE STORY TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! I JUST HAD TO REVISE THIS STORY. IF YOU DIDN'T ALREADY REVIEW, THEN PLEASE DO SO NOW. GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MY SEQUEL TOO!**

**The song is 'Welcome to my Life' by Simple Plan.**


End file.
